


A Bit of Redecorating

by thebest_medicine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Hunting, Tickle fic, Tickling, Ticklish Sam, ticklish sammy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-09 21:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3264263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebest_medicine/pseuds/thebest_medicine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean are out on a hunt when some rotting floorboards get the better of Sam and it's up to Dean to get him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bit of Redecorating

Sam really should’ve paid more attention to the creaking of the floor beneath him, the sound of the floorboards bending and breaking under his feet.

He and Dean were investigating an old house that had presumably belonged to a bitter old man whose ghost had been wrecking havoc on the town.

Dean was in the dining room and Sam had gone to look upstairs for any kinds of hints of the spirit. Sam ignored the creaking, too preoccupied with searching for the ghost.

And a few steps later the floor boards gave out from under him.

Dean heard a crash and his brother scream and rushed toward the sound, only to see two legs kicking and hanging from the ceiling. “Sam! Are you okay?”

"Dean? Yeah I just- I fell through! Help me out!" Sam kicked some more, illustrating the degree of his immobility.

Dean rushed upstairs and tried to pull his brother up out of the hole, but it was no use. “I think I gotta pull you through..” Dean explained and hurried back down to find the other half of Sam’s stuck body.

When he got back to Sam’s legs, he couldn’t help but smirk a bit at the sight. “Dude you look like some kind of messed up chandelier ahaha.”

Dean could practically hear the eye roll in Sam’s voice when he replied, “Just get me out Dean!”

Dean reached up and tugged on Sam’s pant legs, which barely budged. He found a grip on Sam’s shoe and pulled down, but only managed to tug off his brother’s shoe.

"Hey!" Sam called.

"Sorry!" Dean chuckled a bit; he reached back up to pull on Sam’s foot again, but had to wrap his fingers around Sam’s socked foot to do so. Sam’s leg jolted away when Dean touched his brother’s foot.

"Hold still! I’m tryin to help you!"

The foot thrashed when he tried again.

"Quit kicking!"

And another time.

"Dammit Sam!"

Again.

"Dude!"

"S-stop! I can’t help it!" Sam’s voice sounded rushed and almost frantic.

"What do you mean you can’t- what’s wrong with you?" Dean looked concerned, but then a knowing grin spread over his lips, "Oh. Still ticklish then, eh Sammy?"

Sam’s foot twitched slightly, and he sighed a bit embarrassed, which Dean could hear from above, “I.. Uh… Yeah… Just- pull me out, but be careful not to ti- AHH- DON’T-” Sam’s foot thrashed to the side as Dean slipped a finger up his socked sole. “Dean, s-seriously!”

"What? I’m just tryin’ to help get you out." Dean gripped his brother’s ankle tightly and began periodically poking and prodding his brother’s struggling foot.

"Dean- I’m serious! Haha-stop! Don’t!" Sam tried his best to pull his captive foot away, "I mean it-ahahaha! Let go!"

"Well…you don’t really sound like you mean it…" Dean snickered, wiggling his fingers on Sam’s foot lightly.

Sam gasped and kicked his other, free foot as hard as he could and wiggled the one trapped in Dean’s arms, trying to dislodge it. “Dean-Dean no stop hahahaHAHAHAHASTOP!”

Dean held Sam’s foot fast and stroked and raked his fingers down his sole and scratched the ball of his foot. “Damn Sammy, you’re just like a chick- this is ridiculous.”

"SH-SHUT UP- hahahahaHAHAHA I’M NOT hahahaNA-HAHAHA STOP!" Sam pounded his fists into the hard floor upstairs, his face red from laughter and his hair disheveled from tossing his head around laughing.

"Maybe if I tickle your feet enough, you’ll wiggle right out of that hole!" Dean laughed sadistically and gripped Sam’s other ankle, wiggling his fingers between Sam’s toes and then over the arch and ball of his foot.

"Dean-hahaahahahHAHAHADEAN please hahahaahastop! STOP HAHAHA!" Sam threw his head side to side and resigned himself to laughing and being helplessly tormented by his older brother.

Dean kept tickling his brother’s feet until Sam was practically wheezing upstairs; the floor began creaking again and before Sam could warn Dean through his laughter, the wood floor gave out and Sam came crashing down in a giggling heap onto his older brother.

Dean’s eyes widened as Sam practically crushed him, but then he just grinned, “See? I told you I’d get ya out Sam.”

Sam shot back one of his patented bitchfaces, “Don’t ever do that again.”

"Are you kidding? This is hilarious- I’m not gonna just let it go." Dean wore a shit eating grin and chuckled at his still-flustered younger brother.

"Well.. If that’s how you’re gonna be…" Sam’s lip turned up into a smirk, "I think I should remind you I’m not the only one who’s ticklish…"

"Sorry, not ticklish, that stuff’s for kids and girls…and little brother’s of course." Dean grinned smugly, jabbing a finger into Sam’s side for emphasis.

Sam jumped but then got an evil looked in his eye, “Oh really, ‘cause I seem to remember differently…” He narrowed his eyes and started to adjust himself so that he was completely pinning Dean down under him.

"Well- you remember wrong Sam; I’m not, so get off me!" Dean rolled his eyes in a slightly agitated manor, struggling a bit to get free on his own, but Sam was big enough to hold him.

"So then you wouldn’t mind if I did this…" Sam flashed his teeth a bit and started to prod at his brother’s sides and ribs. Dean tensed up but didn’t show any signs of cracking.

"Sam don’t waste your time I told you I’m not- Ah!" Dean flinched when Sam poked a particular spot just under his ribs.

“That’s the spot, now isn’t it.” Sam beamed and flicked his fingers over the area just under Dean’s ribs over and over until Dean was squirming beneath him. His breath was shallow and he pushed against Sam until Sam used his spare hand to pin both of Dean’s over his head.

Dean started to panic when Sam pinned his arms up, “That’s enough Sam- cut it out we need to- aha- shit-hahaHAHAHAHAHASTOP!” Dean tossed his head back and tugged at his arms when Sam added more pressure to the spot on Dean’s torso and finally cracked him.

"Looks like you were lying Dean…” Sam laughed and kept tickling along Dean’s ribs. Once Dean broke, his wall of resistance crumbled and practically every spot elicited a ticklish reaction from him. Sam’s grin widened as he poked and prodded his now struggling and helplessly laughing brother, “Not so fun stuck on the other end of it now is it?”

"AhahahaaHAHAHANO hahah stop STOP!" Dean kicked his feet in protest, trying to dislodge himself but it was useless. Sam’s fingers danced over Dean’s stomach and ribs, paying special attention to a certain spot just under his rib cage that made his laughter jump and octave.

His fingers inched their way up Dean’s rib cage and honed in on his armpits, which caused Dean to shake his head and tug even more desperately at his arms. “SE-SEHEHERIOUSLY HAHAHAHASTOP HAHA I-I MEAN IT AHAHAHA HAHA!”

"Fine. Just…admit you’re really ticklish and apologize." Sam smirked.

"AHAHAHAHA NO WAY I’M GON-" Sam zeroed in on the spot under Dean’s ribs again, "hahahahaHAHAHAHAHA SHIT HAHAHAHAHAHAHA OKAY OKAY HAHAHA I’m ti-HAHAHAHATICKLISH AHAHAHAHA ALRIGHT HAHALRIGHT AHAHAHAHA I’M SORRY HAHAHAHAHA STOP!"

Sam reluctantly withdrew his hands and released his brother, reaching a hand down to help the flustered older Winchester up. Dean grumbled as he tried to catch his breath and stood.

"So how about we find that ghost now, I’m sure all that hysterical laughing you did caught his attention." Sam gave his best smug grin.

Dean tried to glare back but hadn’t wiped the smile forced from being tickled off of his face just yet, “Fine. Let’s go.”


End file.
